Secretos del pasado
by Evegner
Summary: crossover HPINY Kagome a regresado a su tiempo convertida en otra cosa,pero no solo eso sino que tambien esconde un secreto y por si fuera poco ahora tiene que ir a howarts...HarryxLuna Kagx?
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece Harry Potter ni los personajes de Inuyasha…ellos son propiedad de sus legítimos autores…

Capitulo 1

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cocina de los Wesley preguntándose que es lo que quería decir la carta que Dumbledore le había dado antes de irse de Hogwarts el año pasado, intrigado la volvió a leer

_Querido Harry:_

_Esta carta la escribo con terrible pesar, y a pesar de que se lo difícil que es para ti en este tiempo de duelo debo de decírtelo un gran mal asecha no solo al mundo mágico sino también al mundo que conocemos…es por lo tanto que te pido que busques a la hija de la tierra, la hermana de los demonios, a la que es un ángel sin tener alas, y un demonio sin tener cuernos, me refiero a la persona que derroto al mal hace 500 años a un mal comparable a Voldemort e incluso mas letal que el mismo ya que Voldemort sin su barita no ocasiona gran problema, mas este ser sin ni siquiera una barita ocasiono la muerte de personas de las que jamás Voldemort podrá ocasionar…debes de buscarla, enseñarle todo lo que sabes y protegerla hasta que sea el momento de que se enfrente otra ves con el mal y salve el mundo_

_Sinceramente Dumbledore_

Harry aun no entendía nada, y estaba un poco ocupado lamentándose la muerte de Sirius lo cual no era muy sano que digamos…pero que podía hacer su padrino se había muerto enfrente de sus ojos y era por su culpa, al menos era así como se sentía

Al otro lado del mundo en Japón una niña de 16 años acababa de llegar a su casa llena de raspones y heridas, mas para cualquiera que la viera diría que había ido a un carnaval, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su pero negro azabache tenia reflejos azules oscuros y plateados, sus ojos tan azules como la noche y con un fuego igualo al de una tormenta en pleno apogeo destellaban con felicidad, mientras que sus orejas parecían las de un elfo, en su frente estaba una media luna de color magenta que representaba su estatus a todo Yokai que se atravesase en su camino al igual que las dos marcas en sus mejillas y muñecas, que también aparecían en sus tobillos: en otras palabras era un ángel caído del cielo al menos por su belleza

-Mama ya estoy en casa!- llamo desde el patio una Kagome muy exhausta con una mochila que parecía ser mas grande que ella

-Estoy en la cocina cariño!- exclamo una vos muy calida desde adentro de la casa

Pero antes de que nuestra miko favorita pudiera dar un solo paso fue tecleada por un muy hiperactivo Sota que solo estaba así por que finalmente podía ver a su querida hermana después de dos largos años, pero la espera valió la pena por que frente a el se encontraba una hermosa y poderosa inuyokai que portaba con orgullo el símbolo de el Gran Lord Sesshomaru indicando que de ahora en adelante ella estaba bajo su cuidado y que era reconocida como un miembro del clan de los inu

-Wow Kagome que fue lo que te paso? Eres como Inuyasha? Que es ese símbolo extraño en tu frente?- pregunto frenéticamente Sota

-Calma Sota, primero déjame llegar y después te contare todo lo que paso con Lugo de detalle- digo Kagome muy tranquilamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que jamás alcanzo sus ojos…

-OK…pero apúrate, me muero por que me cuentes tus aventuras - digo Sota corriendo hacia la casa

Kagome solo sonrió y esta ves su sonrisa fue verdadera, mas no duro mucho; una ves adentro de la casa y de haber convencido a su abuelo de que si era Kagome y no algún demonio que los había venido a matar, Kagome subió a su habitación tomo un largo y relajante baño y después de cómo 4 horas bajo a la sala donde la esperaba su familia, que si debo de agregar estaba muy emocionada por escuchar la historia que su pequeña Kagome tenia que contar así que dando un pequeño suspiro y agarrando aire Kagome empezó a relatarles lo que había pasado 500 años en el pasado…

-------------

OK este es mi primer fic…así q no sean muy malos con las críticas…ya se que me quedo un poco confuso al principio…pero prometo que después lo entenderán…eso espero…:s


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Había pasado ya una semana desde el regreso de Kagome y todo parecía normal, bueno al menos tan normal como lo puede ser teniendo a una hermana convertida en demonio, a un pequeño kitsune (muy travieso debo de agregar) y a Kirara. Después de que Kagome les hubiera explicado el final de su aventura, la cual resulto tener un final feliz después de todo: Kikio había regresado a la vida con todas sus almas, Miroku le había declarado finalmente su amor a Sango y Kohaku, el pequeño hermano de Sango, podría vivir una vida plena gracias a Sesshomaru y a la espada que antes tanto odiaba; Inuyasha finalmente podría tener otra oportunidad con Kikio de ser felices y Sesshomaru lo había reconocido como su hermano no sin antes unas cuantas peleas y la ayuda de Kagome. Shipo había rogado ir con ella al su época y Sango le entrego a Kirara para que esta protegiera a Kagome de todo peligro que pudiese haber, así que sus dos amigos la acompañaron a su hogar, no sin antes una despedida un poco triste e inusual mas algo le decía a Kagome que los volvería a ver…

-Sota apúrate ya nos vamos!- grito Kagome a su hermano, que todavía se encontraba empacando

-Ya voy, ya voy…no todos en esta casa tienen velocidad supersónica Kags, además ¿por que tanto alboroto? Todavía no sale el avión- contesto un muy frustrado Sota arrastrando su maleta por las escaleras

-¿Y, tu te tardas mucho además estas son las primeras verdaderas vacaciones que tengo después de todo el ajetreó que tuve que pasar…al menos ya me gradué- digo muy alegre Kagome mientras levantaba la maleta de su hermano con un dedo

Al ver esto Sota abrió tanto la boca que la quijada bien le hubiera llegado hasta el piso, mas Kagome no le prestaba atención estaba balbuceando algo acerca de perros posesivos que no la dejaban hacer nada

Harry se encontraba en casa de los Weasley, la tortura en casa de sus tíos había durado menos de lo que se esperaba y ahora estaba volando placidamente en los terrenos de la casa de su amigo, en la cual también se encontraban Hermione, y Luna de visita. Harry ya sabia por que Hermione había ido, mas la razón por la cual Luna se encontraba ahí era un misterio para el…y precisamente en ese momento el misterio que era Luna estaba frente a el: volando distraídamente en una vieja escoba

-Hey Luna!- exclamo Harry mientras volaba hacia ella- puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

-Ah hola Harry no sabia que estabas aquí- contesto Luna ignorando su pregunta mientras miraba a las nubes soñadoramente

-Eh…claro, Luna si no es mucha molestia me podrías decir ¿que es lo que haces aquí?...no es que me incomode claro esta- agrego rápidamente dándose cuenta de su metida de pata, mas Luna pareció no oírlo por que siguió mirando al cielo

-Harry ¿quisieras jugar Quiddittch con migo?- pregunto Luna aun sin mirarle a los ojos

Harry solamente le miro extrañado, mas recordó con quien estaba hablando y supuso que ese comportamiento era normal en ella, además necesitaba distraerse con algo y supuso que un juego de Quiddittch con alguien tan 'especial' como Luna podría ayudarle…y no sabia cuanta razón tenia…

La familia de Kagome ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, con un montón de valijas y un muy inquieto Shipo ya que veía con ansiedad y curiosidad todas las cosas que había en la época de Kagome

-Wow, ¿Kagome que es esto?- pregunto por enésima ves Shipo, señalando a una maquina de chicles

-Es una maquina de chicles Shipo- contesto dulcemente Kagome mirando a su pequeño intentar sacar uno de esos dulces de la maquina- así no funciona Shipo, primero tienes que meter una moneda y después darle vuelta a esa cosa…y vuala! Recibes un chicle- contesto Kagome dándole el dulce a Shipo

Justo cuando Shipo se disponía a hacer mas preguntas acerca de un sin fin de cosas una voz les indico que ya era hora de abordar.

'_Los pasajeros del vuelo 202 con destino a Londres abordar por la plataforma 5'_

Una ves adentro del avión Shipo y Sota empezaron a discutir las diferentes técnicas de Spown en Soul Calibur II, dejando descansar un poco a Kagome, y a los demás adultos que si no estaban furiosos con las preguntas del pequeño si deseaban descansar

-Mamá- llamo Kagome a la cual le había picado la curiosidad sobre algo- ¿por que vamos a Londres? Digo no es que me queje ni nada…pero tu no has querido regresar allá desde la muerte de mi padre…

Kagome callo por un momento no muy segura si su madre iba a contestar o mirar con ojos ensoñadores algún punto en el espacio recordando viejos tiempos, pero para su sorpresa su madre solo le sonrió dulcemente

-Uno de nuestros amigos, de tu padre y mió, me pidió de favor si pudiera regresar aparentemente tiene un problema y necesitan ayuda- fue la simple respuesta de su madre

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo mustiar Kagome, aunque algo le decía que su madre le estaba escondiendo algo y no solo era su instinto yokai el que se lo decía

-No te preocupes tu podrás ir a una de las escuelas en Londres, en realidad ahí fue en donde conocí a tu padre…ya veras que te gustara- agrego su madre en un tono misterioso

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuro Kagome para después mirar al paisaje que se extendía debajo de ellos, no muy segura de que esa fuese la única razón por la cual iban a Londres

Las horas pasaron lentamente y el avión fianalmete aterrizo en el aeropuerto central de Londres, pero cuando iban a recoger sus maletas y a Kirara algo llamo la atención de Kagome, una persona la estaba mirando fijamente y con algo de expectación en los ojos…como si supiera que ella iba a llegar ese mismo día

Sin duda alguna ese viaje seria muy divertido, fue el único pensamiento que tuvo Kagome antes de dirigirse a recoger sus maletas…

------

Bueno este fue en segundo capitulo…un poco corto eso lo se muy bien, pero ya es tarde y tengo demasiado sueño…en el próximo capitulo tal ves ponga quien es la persona que la vigilaba en el aeropuerto…o tal ves no…Por cierto gracias por las reviews

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"El destino puede ser cambiado, lo imposible puede convertirse en posible y lo sueños pueden transformarse en realidad…solo tienes que creer…"

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado en esa mugrosa estación rodeado de humanos esperando la llegada de Kagome, lo único que evitaba que matara a todos y cada una de las personas en el aeropuerto era una promesa que le había hecho a un viejo amigo y el hecho de que ella no lo encontraría nada agradable lo mantenían a raya; pero es que nadie podía culparlo: tenia mas de dos horas en ese mugroso lugar y todavía no llegaban, incluso el con su magnifico autocontrol no podía soportar tanta tortura

-Ya están aquí- exclamo la voz risueña de una niña

-Eso parece Rin…por que no vas a saludar a tu amigo?- pregunto una voz varonil que aun tenia rastros de su antigua personalidad

-Si!- exclamo una muy feliz Rin, mientras corría a buscar a su amigo que por muchos años parecía haberse perdido

La familia Higurashi ya había recogido todas sus maletas, no sin la ayuda de Kagome y Shipo el cual había mejorado mucho con sus trucos mágicos lo cual ahora les era de gran ayuda por que al parecer el abuelo y la madre de Kagome habían empacado toda la casa en las maletas

-Shipo!- grito una voz infantil espantando a Shipo y haciendo que a este casi se le cayeran las maletas encima

-auch- murmuro Shipo que por más buenos reflejos que pudiera tener no había escapado a que una de las maletas le cayera en la cabeza

-estas bien shipo?- pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada por su hijo adoptivo, mas algo en su cara no estaba bien

-Ya Kagome no te burles del pobre chico, nadie puede evitar que una maleta se abra y le caiga una jaula de pájaro en la cabeza cuando lo espantan de esa manera- digo la voz conciliadora de la Sra. Higurashi

Kagome ya no pudo aguantar más la risa y se tiro al piso muerta de risa y más al ver al pobre de shipo con una jaula de pájaro atorada en la cabeza

-Lo siento shipo pero te ves tan gracioso- exclamo Kagome al borde de las lágrimas por tanto reír

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Kagome…aun te ríes de las desdichas de los demás- susurro a las espaldas de Kagome una voz aterciopelada y fría, una voz que Kagome conocía muy bien

-Sesshomaru…- fue lo único que esta pudo mustiar, incapaz de voltear a ver a la persona que sonreía ampliamente detrás de ella

-Es agradable saber que aun puedo causarte esa reacción, a pesar de tantos años- susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome abrazándola por detrás

La madre de Kagome solo veía con ternura la escena delante de ella, habían pasado muchos años desde que su hija había estado tan feliz y después de todos los problemas y los malos ratos que le ocasiono Inuyasha, estaba feliz de que su hija ahora tuviese alguien que la cuidaría como si fuese su tesoro mas preciado, y por la mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigía su hija esta segura de que así era

-Bueno, aconsejo que nos vallamos de aquí antes que llamemos mas la atención- digo afablemente la Sra. Higurashi con una gran sonrisa, la cual le hizo recordar a Kagome al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-U…si tienes razón…jejeje- digo Kagome apresuradamente recogiendo las maletas que se habían caído y saliendo a toda velocidad del aeropuerto evitando las miradas de su madre y Sesshomaru

-----

Ese día Harry se había levantado de buenas, el vuelo de ayer con Luna lo había relajado y ahora estaba tan tranquilo que cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un chico normal en las vacaciones, mas el jamás seria un chico normal y las personas que lo rodeaban lo sabían a la perfección por lo que su actitud tan relajada los desconcertó demasiado

-Harry querido paso algo interesante ayer?- pregunto con cariño la Sra. Weasley tratando de averiguar el buen humor de Harry, no es que le molestara claro esta solo tenia…curiosidad…

-No pasó nada en especial ayer Sra. Weasley, solo necesitaba despejar mi mente por un momento- respondió Harry mientras cogia un pan tostado y se sentaba para esperar al resto de la familia e invitados

En cuanto termino de decir eso el resto la familia Weasley y Hermione bajaron al comedor: Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo algo acerca de Krum, Fred y George estaban atosigando a Ginny hasta que esta los amenazo con lanzarles un maleficio lo que le gano una reprimenda de su madre, mientras que el Sr. Weasley estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro muggle que Luna le había prestado

-Oh, hola Harry- saludo el Sr. Weasley apartando la mirada del libro

-Buenos días Sr.- saludo Harry sin perder ni por un segundo su buen humor

-Harry y ahora que te pico?- pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa

-Nada…¿Por qué todo mundo esta preguntándome eso hoy?...después de todo no es como si alguien se hubiese muerto- contesto Harry sin darle importancia ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor

-Este…emm, no han visto a Luna?- pregunto Ginny tratando de romper la tensión que en ese momento se había creado en la mesa- digo que hoy me ayudaría a practicar quiddittch, pero no la e visto en toda la mañana…

Harry ahora era quien miraba extrañada a Ginny, bueno en realidad todos la miraban extrañada y Ron que estaba bebiendo zumo casi se ahoga

-QUE? Looney sabe jugar quiddittch?- pregunto Ron tosiendo

-Ronald! no la llames así- le reprocho su madre mandándole una mirada mortal, mas con un poco de curiosidad en la mirada

El Sr. y Sra. Weasley solo sabían lo poco que su hija les había dicho de su peculiar amiga y la habían invitado por que tenían curiosidad por saber algo mas de la chica y en parte por que Ginny les había dicho que ese verano ella se quedaría sola en su casa ya que su padre iría de viaje y era imposible que la llevase; mas en los pocos días que llevaba ahí se había ganado el cariño de todos e incluso los gemelos la incluyan en sus tretas y le pedían ayuda para hacer sus bromas

-Es verdad ya la hemos visto jugar- digo Fred de repente, mirando maliciosamente a su hermano menor

-Juega muy bien, y es capaz de esquivar todos nuestros tiros- agrego George mientras agarraba uno de los panes que Luna había preparado

-Incluso nos ha contestado más de uno- tercio Fred dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su gemelo

-Tengo una idea, por que no Harry y tú también practican con ella, la práctica les servirá mucho…mas a ti Ron- agrego George con malicia respondiendo la miagada de Fred

Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando Luna entro al comedor sosteniendo una carta en sus manos y con los ojos cubiertos por el pelo, al ver esto Fred y George se pararon y fueron a abrasarla, le susurraron unas cuantas palabras y Luna asintió con la cabeza y como si supieran que todo mundo estaba esperando a que hablaran los gemelos espesaron a hablar en voz alta

-Oh vamos Luna no le hagas caso a las palabras de Ron, es un cabeza hueca- dijo Fred muy alto asegurándose que Ron oyera todas y cada una de las palabras

-No te preocupes, todavía tenemos unas cuantas fotos de cuando fue a ese baile…las publicaremos en el Internet …y después haremos una que otra cosa- agrego George con una mirada maléfica

Luna al oír estas palabras solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ella sabia muy bien lo que estaban intentando hacer y en verdad se los agradecía así que para no atraer mas la atención se limpio las lagrimas sin que nadie lo viera y levanto la cabeza luciendo su aire ensoñador de siempre

-Y si eso no sirve siempre le puedo mandar una maldición- agrego Ginny con una gran sonrisa, cumpliendo su propósito por que al oír esas palabras Ron se puso pálido y Luna rompió en carcajadas

-Pueden ir a practicar mas tarde, mas nadie se ira de esta mesa sin antes haber desayunado- sentencio la Sra. Weasley dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación a Luna

-Y…todavía hay de comer? O ya se lo han acabado todo estos trogloditas?- pregunto Luna señalando a los tres hermanos

-HEY!- dijeron al unísono los 'ofendidos'

-Yo no como tanto- se defendió Ron

-Claaaroo- fue la respuesta sarcástica de los gemelos

Harry y Hermione miraron con asombro todo el espectáculo, y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las amenazas de los gemelos y Ginny mas Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que había en la carta para que alguien como Luna se deprimiese de esa manera

--------

Bueno después de quien sabe cuantos días sin actualizar aquí finalmente esta el 3r Cáp.…perdón por la tardanza pero estuve un poco ocupada con la escuela

-_y pegándote con el martillo ayudar a armar el escenario…_

¬ ¬…eso no tenían que saberlo, además no me pegue…

-_claro…sigue negándolo…_

Ejem, bueno como sea, gracias por las reviews, intentare hacerlos mas largos…pero no prometo nada

Sayonara


End file.
